Scarves and Glasses
by StarFire and Sakura
Summary: Dexter's problem gets worse! Pashmina was comforted, now she's taken her punishment into her own hands! She's thinks it's her fault! P+D R+R please
1. Dexter's Problem Starts

Scarves and Glasses  
  
I was having trouble.... I was deciding on an alternate couple, and it was between B+B or P+H/D. Then, I realized, it's impossible for me to write B+B! xD So.... as the title says, this is P+D. I didn't do P+H because.... I thought of Haily-Comet!!! She makes good fanfics and is nice!! So... I decided to do P+D!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter Uno ~One~ Dexter's Feelings  
  
It was a normal day at the Clubhouse. The thing was, Dexter and Howdy's fighting was more harsh then usual. They were breaking things all over. Even Boss couldn't stop them.   
  
Pashmina: Guys!! Please stop!!!  
  
Howdy: *is fighting Dexter too much to stop*  
  
Dexter: *stops*  
  
Pashmina: Dexter, thanks for stopping your-  
  
Howdy: *rams Dexter and slams him into a wall*  
  
Pashmina: HOWDY!!!!! HOW COULD YOU? SAY SORRY TO DEXTER NOW!!!   
  
Howdy: *stunned that Pashmina yelled at him* S-sorry D-D-Dexter.  
  
Pashmina: *calms down* Now.... since that's sorted out....  
  
Dexter was thinking about Pashmina in a bed, because he was badly hurt.  
  
Dexter: *in head* Does she like me? I mean, she did do that to Howdy.... no, it's just because he hurt me badly. Right? Right. I'm crazy, to think that meant that she likes me. But even so.... what if she would have yelled softer if I were in Howdy's position? Would she? *thoughts break up when he hears Pashmina's voice*  
  
Pashmina: Dexter, are you ok?  
  
Dexter: Y-yes.  
  
Pashmina: Good. Wait, what's that? It's a lump on your head. *touches it*  
  
Dexter: OWWWW!!!  
  
Pashmina: *stops touching it* Sorry!!! I'm so sorry! I didn't know-  
  
Dexter: I-it's ok P-Pashmina.   
  
Pashmina: Dexter, you're stuttering a lot. Are you sure you're ok?  
  
Dexter: Y-yes I am. I'm-I'm-I'm- *blacks out*   
  
Pashmina: DEXTER!!!!  
  
Hours Later  
  
Pashmina: Dexter are you ok?  
  
Dexter: Is that my name? Dexter?  
  
Pashmina: Wha?  
  
Dexter: P-Pashmina?  
  
Pashmina: Right... now who's this? *points to Howdy*  
  
Dexter: *thinks hard* I-I don't know.  
  
Pashmina: *points to all the Ham-Hams* Do you remember anyone else?  
  
Dexter: *thinks hard* N-no.  
  
Pashmina: Maxwell! Do you know what's wrong?  
  
Maxwell: I think he has asmesia (sp, I know). It's where you lose your memory.  
  
Pashmina: Oh no... Dexter!  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
Oh no! Dexter has asmesia! Darn it I can't spell it!! He only remembers Pashmina! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? R+R please 


	2. Recovered Love

Ok.... dun have much to say.......... enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2- Recovered Love  
  
Pashmina and Dexter are out on a walk.  
  
Pashmina: Dexter, do you think you'll be alright?  
  
Dexter: I think so....   
  
Pashmina:I hope so....I mean... I feel so guilty.... you and Howdy were fighting over me, and because of that this happened....  
  
Dexter: It wasn't your fault..........  
  
Pashmina: You're right, but I feel like it is.......... okay?  
  
Dexter: It's ok....... Pashmina.  
  
Pashmina: Oh Dexter........ *in head* Why did this happen to Dexter? Why.... I mean.... well....I've always felt so....so happy around him.... but.......that's....it....I-I.......  
  
Dexter: Pashmina?  
  
Pashmina: Oh, sorry.....I was.... lost in thought......  
  
Dexter: It's ok. Well... I better go......  
  
Pashmina: Ok.  
  
Dexter: There's a problem though.....  
  
Pashmina: What is it?  
  
Dexter: Where's my home?  
  
Pashmina: I guess... anyway, I'll show you.  
  
Thus Pashmina showed Dexter to the shop.  
  
Pashmina: This is your shop. Bye-Q!  
  
Dexter: Bye....Q!  
  
The next day  
  
Dexter: Hello......  
  
Pashmina: Hamha! How are you today?  
  
Dexter: Fine.... I guess.  
  
Pashmina: Let's go up here. *points to a tree branch* We can watch the sunrise!  
  
Dexter: Ok....  
  
He and Pashmina sat next to each other on the branch.  
  
Pashmina: Do you like it?   
  
Dexter: Yeah...  
  
Pashmina: It's so beautiful...  
  
Dexter: Not as much as you....   
  
Pashmina: *blushes*   
  
They then leaned closer and closer together until their lips met. But then... they heard a strange noise... and they parted.  
  
Pashmina: What was that?  
  
Dexter: I don't know, but it's getting louder...  
  
They listened for a while, and they made out a meow sound...........  
  
End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End...sorry it's so SHORT..... Ciao! ~Starfire 


	3. Horrible Danger

Sorry Haily! I am like no good at writing slowness! But I think I better slow it down... I have to practice. I'm planning on making a fanfic, and there will be little romance even though I'm going to try and make some! Umm... sorry that I haven't updated for a while. As I said in "Welcome Hammy Girl" I'm having half writer's block. But I got the urge to write, and I decided that I should update this one instead of my HP fic. Oh yes, speaking of that, if you like Harry Potter and are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW MY HP STORY!!! It has no reviews!!! Ahhh!!! R+R it! And this one! The 3 R's! One you don't have to do, but here they are: Read, Rate, and Review! You don't have to rate, but READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! AHH!! Oh yes, Lily was a false name! Her real name is Sakura!  
  
Sakura: *grabs arm* -_-' You can stop now....wait... YOU TOLD THEM? DARN YOU! ....On with the chapter... *glares at Starfire11* And the signs are these:  
  
| Starfire talking |  
  
[ Sakura talking]  
  
Chapter 3- Danger and more Memory  
  
Pashmina: That-that- sounded l-like a-a-a c-c-cat!!  
  
Dexter: What's that?  
  
Pashmina: Hm?  
  
Dexter: Over there... it looks like... a....  
  
Cat: MEOW MEOW MEOW! {I've got you!}  
  
Both: AHHHH!!!! *run away*  
  
Cat: MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOW MEOW! {No you don't! Come back!} *chases them*  
  
Dexter had concealed himself in a bush, and was unaware that Pashmina had not found a hiding place, while the cat was approaching quickly.  
  
Pashmina: Where should I hide, where, where...  
  
Cat: *pounces for Pashmina* MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! {I got you now!!}  
  
Pashmina: AHH!! *closes eyes and scrunches up*   
  
Dexter: Pashmina! *jumps in front of her and takes the hit* Ahhhh!  
  
Pashmina: Dexter!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Dexter: *scratches cat's face like mad* TAKE THAT!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!  
  
Cat: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!! MEOW MEOW! {Ow ow ow ow ow!!! I'm going!} *leaves*  
  
Pashmina: Dexter! Are you okay? You were so brave! Thank you!   
  
Dexter: It- was... noth- *falls unconcious*  
  
Pashmina: DEXTER!!!!!!   
  
She rushed to the Clubhouse, carrying Dexter.  
  
Hamtaro: Pashmina! What hap- what's wrong with Dexter!?  
  
Pashmina: A cat attacked! It hurt Dexter badly!   
  
Bijou: We should get him to the Ham-Ham Hospital!  
  
Pashmina: We can't walk there! It's a long way!   
  
Panda: Let's take the Ham-Ham Express! That way we'll get there quick!  
  
Pashmina: Yeah! Let's go!  
  
They all boarded the Ham-Ham Express, Panda the leader. Pashmina peddled like mad. She had to save him.  
  
Pashmina: *in head* Oh Dexter... now you're hurt! This is all my fault! I said to Penelope we should go to the glasses shop and the convienence store, and because of that Dexter is hurt! It's all my fault! I do like him! I do! I-I- I even...  
  
Howdy: Preciousmina! Get a hold of yourself! He's gonna be fine! I don't see why you're so worked up about the guy!  
  
Then they arrived at the Ham-Ham Hospital. They rushed Dexter in.   
  
Pashmina: He was hurt badly by a cat! He's lost a lot of blood! You have to help him!  
  
Doctor: We'll do our best.  
  
Hours passed, and everyone was worried, but none as much as Pashmina, who was crying so much there was a big puddle of tears. No one could cheer her up. Then... | hold your breath for this one...|  
  
Doctor: *comes out of the room* Well, the tests are done...  
  
Pashmina: What's going on? Is he ok? Is he badly hurt? Will-  
  
Doctor: Slow down! I'm afraid that his chances of living... are.... low....  
  
Pashmina: WHAT!? *sobs harder than ever* Please! *sob* He has to live! He has to! *sobs*  
  
Everyone was shocked, and they all cried, Howdy the most right after Pashmina.  
  
Howdy: This was my fault! I gave him anmesia! It was my fault! WAHHH!!! *cries*   
  
All the ham-hams went home, very sad about this news. They couldn't be cheered up. Oxnard couldn't even be cheered up by sunflower seeds. |GASP! It must really be horrible!!| [-_- stop it...] All the owners wondered why their hamsters were sad, especially June. Pashmina wouldn't eat her dinner. And when June took her scarf off to clean it, she didn't try to keep it.   
  
Pashmina: Dexter... please... be alright.   
  
She looked at the stars, and saw one very bright.  
  
Pashmina: I wish... on this star.... that Dexter will be alright.   
  
After that, she tried to go to sleep, but whenever she lied down she saw a lifeless Dexter. She finally got to sleep, hoping Dexter would be alright the next day....  
  
End of Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how didja like? Left you in suspense! Bua ha ha! I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon!   
  
Sakura: Yes, hopefully...  
  
Anyway, till next time! Sayonara! ~Starfire11~ *I have to put 11 now! oh well* 


	4. Tears and Runaway

Yo! It's me! Starfire! And Sakura....  
  
Sakura: *mumble mumble*  
  
Anyway...chappie 4! What will happen to Dexter? Or Pashmina? Well, read this and the information will be in your head. R+R please!! Also, I think I might delete my fanfic Big and Little Love. I dunno yet, but I just did the first chapter and kinda left it hanging. I might not delete it and just do a longer sequal, but maybe not. So hard to decide x_x. Um... well... enjoy!  
  
| Starfire speaking |  
  
[ Sakura speaking ]  
  
Chapter 4~ Tears and Runaway  
  
Pashmina was pale. She was cuddled up in her cage. June had just left for school, and after school was going to take Pashmina to the vet.  
  
Pashmina: D-D-Dexter.... w-what's g-going t-t-t-to h-happen t-t-to y-you? *sobbing*  
  
???: Pashmina! Are you alright? You look horrible!   
  
???: Yeah, girl! You look bad! What's wrong?  
  
???: Okywee okywee!! {It looks horrible!}  
  
Pashmina: Hi Bijou... Sandy... Penelope....  
  
Bijou: Pashmina! What eez wrong with you? You look skinny and pale!   
  
Sandy: Is it because Dex-?  
  
Pashmina: YES!!! *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Bijou: Pashmina, I'm sure he weell be fine!  
  
Pashmina: What if he's not fine? What if he dies? What if-  
  
Sandy: Stop with the what if's girl!!! You're looking at the negative! You need to look at the bright side!  
  
Pashmina: *keeps sobbing, but less, and eventually it stops* What- do you mean?  
  
Penelope: Okywee okywee! Okywee Okyoo okywee okyoo okywee okyoo okwee okywee! {Pashmina! You have to get a hold of yourself!}  
  
Other girls: Huh?  
  
Pashmina: P-Penelope? What do you mean, get a hold of myself?  
  
Penelope: Okywee okwyee okywee okyoo okywee! *quiet now* Okyoo okwee okyoo okyoo okywee okywee okyoo okywee. {I mean you have to! *quiet now* Dexter wouldn't want you to cry over him.}  
  
Pashmina: H-he w-w-w-wouldn't?  
  
Penelope: *shakes head*   
  
Pashmina: Th-thank you, P-Penelope. And B-Bijou, and S-Sandy.  
  
Bijou: You will come when you are ready, no?  
  
Pashmina: I-I will.  
  
All three: Alright. Bye-Q!  
  
Pashmina: Bye-Q.  
  
All three: *leave*  
  
Pashmina: Dexter... would you not want me to cry?   
  
A soft voice like Dexter's said, "Yes." | So lame, I know.|  
  
an hour later at the clubhouse  
  
Pashmina: Hi guys....  
  
Hamtaro: You're here!  
  
Boss: Now we can go visit Dexter.  
  
At the Ham-Ham Hospital  
  
Doctor: I... I see you're back....  
  
Pashmina: What's happening to Dexter?  
  
Doctor: He-he- he lost to much blood... we can't help him anymore.... it's him on his own... and... his heartbeat is going down.... we're... not sure.... but we think..... he's going to..... d-d-d-....  
  
Pashmina sobbed her freaking heart out. At night, she stayed awake. Wide awake. She was pale. June took her to Dr. Lion, and he said she wasn't eating and something was stopping her. She didn't have any sickness though...  
  
Pashmina: Maybe.... maybe I can not eat and I'll starve to death.... and I'll be with Dexter.... heck of a lot better than my life here... I'll run away.... not far... but in the city somewhere.  
  
She packed some things and left. She ran by the glasses shop... and she went in.   
  
Next Morning  
  
Bijou: Pashmina eez gone!!!! She eez not at the hospital!! And not een her cage!!!  
  
End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Left you in suspense. I am the only one that's going to know what happens. Bua ha ha. I was never good at writing long chapters. Oh well! There's probably going to be 2 or 3 more chappies. Sayonara! ~Starfire and Sakura~ 


	5. Good News, But Where's Pashmina?

Yay? Yo ppl! I made Penelope very smart and determained last chappie. o_o Not that she isn't smart... Chappie 4 up! And I'm happy! My next production will be a Hamtaro one, it will be cool. But I have to finish all the rest of my fanfics first. Anyway, enjoy ppl!  
  
| Starfire talking |  
  
[ Sakura talking ]  
  
Chapter 5- Good News, but where's Pashmina?  
  
Howdy: Oh mai darlin'! We gotta find her!  
  
Sandy: It must be about Dexter! She keeps thinking it's her fault about all of this!  
  
Bos: We gotta check up on Dexter!  
  
At hospital  
  
Doctor: Dexter's doing fine. Somehow the condition went straight up. | Bet you weren't expecting that were you??? [ I bet they were... ] | Shut up! |  
  
Bijou: Haz Pashmina been here?  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid not.   
  
Bijou: Oh no! Where eez she?  
  
Doctor: Back to Dexter, he should be able to go home tomarrow.  
  
Hamtaro: Good, we have to search for Pashmina, bye!  
  
with Pashmina  
  
Pashmina: Dexter.... *sees Dexter's cage and goes in* Huh? *picks up food bowl and sees hole then goes in it* Oh my gosh.... *sees room and it's kinda a room to her, then sees book that says poems* Cherry blossoms are beautiful, so why do they parish? Why must something so beautiful disappear? The reason is this: Life is cruel, and we must make do with what we have. Dexter.... I didn't know.... oh.... *hears something*  
  
Bijou: Pashmina! Pashmina, where are you? Pashmina!  
  
Pashmina: What? *comes out*   
  
Bijou: Pashmina! Dexter-  
  
Pashmina: *runs away, thinking Bijou is going to say Dexter is dead*  
  
Bijou: PASHMINA! WAIT!!!  
  
Pashmina: Dexter.... *cries*  
  
???: P-pashmina?  
  
Pashmina: That- sounded like-  
  
End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bua ha ha!! End! Now, Review! NOW! I command you! BUA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Sakura: *grabs her*  
  
Both: Until Next Time!  
  
~Starfire and Sakura~ 


	6. Pashmina Finds Out and The Party

Heh. I got writer's block for my Harry Potter fanfic. Ahhhh! I need ideas. I finished "Welcome Hammy Girl" and once I finish this then I think I will start on an idea I had in my head forever.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, she had it about a few months after she found out about Hamtaro.  
  
Yeah, and for some odd reason, I didn't do that fanfic and started on the sequal.... @_@ OI! Anyway... enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I also don't own the song "Where's My Samurai?" Dance Dance Revolution does... I think. Wait, it does.  
  
| Starfire talking |  
  
[ Sakura talking ]  
  
Chapter 6- Pashmina finds out, and the party  
  
Pashmina: D-D-D-D-Dexter!?  
  
Dexter: *wearing crutches* Yes...  
  
Pashmina: But you- I thought- how- heke?  
  
Dexter: You thought I was dead?  
  
Pashmina: *blushes* Yes.... I thought when the others came they were going to say.... that you were-were-  
  
Dexter: I know.... I heard them and I was sure I would die... but I didn't.... look, I was supposed to leave tomarrow, but I snuck out. I have to go.  
  
Pashmina: O-Okay.   
  
Dexter: Bye-Q Pashmina.  
  
Pashmina: B-B-Bye-Q Dexter. *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Dexter: *blushes like mad and leaves*  
  
Pashmina: Dexter's alright! The other ham-hams -- the other ham-hams! They must be looking for me! *runs to the Clubhouse*  
  
Bijou: Pashmina! There you are! We were worried!  
  
Pashmina: I thought you were going to say Dexter was- was- well, you know. But I know he's not. I got an idea for tomarrow though.  
  
Howdy: What?  
  
Pashmina: A Welcome Back Party for Dexter!  
  
Everyone except Pashmina: That's a great idea!  
  
Everyone: OOPA!  
  
The Next Day  
  
Pashmina: Ok... let's see... we have everthing except the guest of honor! *door opens*  
  
Dexter: Hamha!  
  
Everyone except Dexter: SURPRISE!  
  
Sandy: We tottally, like, made a, like, welcome back party for you Dex!  
  
Bijou: Pashmina had the idea and did most of it.  
  
Dexter: Thank you- thank you everyone!   
  
Stan: Now let's paaarty!  
  
So the music went on and everyone began eating and dancing. | I had to put eating, of course. Oxy! xD |   
  
Dexter: Pashmina, do you wanna dance with me?  
  
Pashmina: I'd love to! *starts dancing with Dexter*  
  
Bijou: *looking at them* They are a cute couple, no?  
  
Hamtaro: Yes they are! But even them put together wouldn't be more then your cuteness. Although I mean more of beauty....  
  
Bijou: *giggles, blushes, and kisses his cheek* You always know what do say to me Hamtaro... *hugs him*  
  
Hamtaro: *smiles* Of course I do... *shnubby-wubby*   
  
Dexter: *looking at them and then in his head* I wish me and Pashmina could be like that.....  
  
Pashmina: I think the party's over... just another song.... oh? *looks at list* The last one is karaoke! Hmm... *gets microphone* Alright, now's it's time for karaoke! We draw a name from the hat, and they can sing! But if they don't want to, we draw again. *draws name* Boss!  
  
Boss: No.  
  
Pashmina: *draws name* Me! Alright, I'm gonna be singing Where's My Samurai? | I so wanted to use that song! Yay! | [ Yeah, and because of it you kept annoying me....] | Oh shut up! | *takes in breath and takes CD with no words on the tracks*  
  
Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi.... Ai yi yi, WHERE'S MY SAMURAI? *music takes over for a little*  
  
I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan,  
  
Just to find   
  
To find my samurai.  
  
Someone who is strong,   
  
But still a little shy,  
  
Yes I need,  
  
I need my Samurai.  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high upon the hills  
  
Just to find  
  
To find my samurai.  
  
Someone who won't regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need,  
  
I need my samurai.  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi, WHERE'S MY SAMURAI?  
  
Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi, WHERE'S MY SAMURAI?  
  
Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhh!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!   
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!   
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!   
  
Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi, WHERE'S MY SAMURAI?  
  
Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi... Ai yi yi, WHERE'S MY SAMURAI?  
  
Ai yi yi, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!  
  
Everyone cheered as it ended. Dexter was staring at her in surprise, but seemed to figure it out and began cheering like mad. Then...  
  
that night  
  
Dexter was sitting on a branch of a sakura tree, staring up at the full moon. Pashmina came up to him.  
  
Pashmina: Dexter?   
  
Dexter: Well, Pashmina, I think... I have.... something to tell you. *blushes*  
  
Pashmina: Me too.... *blushes*  
  
Dexter: Pashmina... I really, really like you.... and I think I-I- I love you!  
  
Pashmina: I love you too, Dexter...  
  
They stared at each other for a while, then leaned closer and closer and kissed.  
  
THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like, Haily? :) And everyone else, did you like? I thought it was a cute ending. ^_^ Anyway, R+R please!  
  
Sakura: You better review! Or she will go more insane!  
  
Both: Sayonara!  
  
~Starfire and Sakura~ 


End file.
